This study is designed to measure the short-term effects of a growth promoting hormone, recombinant DNA synthesized human insulin-like growth factor-I (rhIGF-I) on the body's handling of glucose, amino acids and protein. These studies will be carried out in chronic kidney failure patients undergoing maintenance hemodialysis and in normal adults.